User talk:SallyPerson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Michael Yew, A Brave Hero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 22:32, February 13, 2010 Michael Yew, A Brave Hero I love your new story! Sparrowsong 22:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I like your stories Hey, SallyPerson, your stories are pretty great so far. And I agree, it is annoying when people make stories like "Come read about Renesmee Dare-Castellan, daughter of Rachel and Luke!" and "omg angelina is da daughter of poseidon who falls in luv with luke and then saves the world cuz shes the chosen 1 not her long lost twin bro percy, read this story its so kewl and awesome and amazing but no flames or cc please!" Luckily, though, everything I've seen here is quality fanfic :). Sparrowsong 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi sallyperson!! its ylime releehw!!! hehe i just came on cuz i found ur paper from school :P lovee ya..and u shud put more info on my person !!! Hey!!!! ylime releehw, I'm glad you like me stories. =) Just wait until my next story comes out. I've created a story that just could get 2 goddesses thrown into Tartarus, or punished badly, or they could start a war again. It might not be the goddesses that you expect it to be. Circe is a minor character who doesn't have much to do with the Prophecy. But the Prophecy does mention three things that happen. Three will return the cauldron dry is more important than you think, and two will fall doesn't mean that they die. They may be trapped somewhere. Hence a third goddess' doing. Meanwhile, 2 goddesses cook up their evil plan to steal an Olympian throne. Oh, and another goddess helps the three demigods. If anyone guesses who any of the goddesses may be, I'll be surprised. So, if you want to try to guess: 4 guesses each, (say the 3 evil and one good), and no prizes, sorry. haha. No one will probably actually do this, but I would love it if you did. Have fun! SallyPerson 17:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Stand In The Rain Do you like Stand In The Rain? Sparrowsong 17:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that was good! SallyPerson 18:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Quick Question As youi may know I'm really bored, can I make some character images for your characters? If you don't want me to that's fine. Sorry if it sounds like I'm beging. -Leafwhisker 17:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. I'm totally bored too! I don't want to seem like a stalker or anything, but do you have a facebook? SallyPerson 18:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet. When I'm 13 I might get one though. BTW I love your stories. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Yeah, I had one for a bit then deactivated it because my parents don't want me to have one yet. Thanks! I love your stories too! SallyPerson 18:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm working on Maggie's picture right now, it'll be finished soon. -Leafwhisker 18:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) A Question You need to do it in Source mode. I could make a poll/s for you, if you just tell me the question/s and answers. Sparrowsong 00:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that would be GREAT if you could make it for me, (I'm not smart enough to make it for myself). I just want it to be: Do you Like My Stories: *Yes *No *I Love them! *I Hate them! SallyPerson 01:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll go!! I'll go to the HP theme park with you!!! lmfao!! I LOVE all your Daphne stories!!! ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 06:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sooooooo much!!!!!SallyPerson 00:38, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much. ILY forever. In a friend way :). Sparrowsong 21:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Titan's Curse You're auditioning for it? Really? Oh my gods, I'm so jealous. Who are you auditioning for? --Sparrowsong 21:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC)